


Wet Dream

by joshlerhell



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhell/pseuds/joshlerhell
Summary: Jeremy has a wet dream, Sebastian is suspicious, and Chris is just trying to be the voice of reason.





	1. 1

I blearily opened my eyes, squinting from the light coming from the window. I slowly sat up against the headboard of the bed, stretching carefully as to not wake a sleeping Jeremy next to me. Not like it mattered, dude could sleep through a god damn tornado. The other spot next to me was empty, but I could hear water running in the bathroom. Chris was always the first up, thus he got first dibs on the shower. I figured I had about fifteen minutes before Chris would either tell me to get my ass up or forcibly drag me out of bed, so I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and started scrolling through Instagram. 

Before I even got past the first post, I felt the bed shift.  I thought for a second Jeremy might be waking up, which was a little strange, he usually wouldn't wake up unless we woke him up.  I looked over, he was still asleep.  His eyes were scrunched slightly and his hand was clenched tightly in his pillow.  I figured he was having a nightmare and was about to wake up when he suddenly made a low groan, and I noticed the flush in his cheeks.  Then it clicked, and I  _had_ to see this.  He shifted again, this time breathing a little harder, mouth dropping open to let out soft pants.  I almost wanted to start recording, but I knew he'd be pissed when he woke up.  If only Chris could see this..

Speak of the devil, the water suddenly stopped running and a wet but clean shaven Chris walked out of the bathroom.  I immediately gestured for him to come over and practically whisper yelled at him.

"Chris, come here _right now_."

"What's wrong?" He whispered back, walking as quickly as he could in his towel.

I waved a hand toward the twitching mess.  "Have a look."

He just looked confused. "Is he having a nightmare?"

"Oh no, the opposite, actually."  I couldn't help the grin now, it was actually pretty cute.  Seeing Jeremy squirming around for some kind of friction he wasn't going to find, I almost wanted give the poor bastard a hand, but this was much more fun.

"Oh, fuck." Chris was clearly now just as invested as I was, when suddenly I realized something.

"Wait, is this creepy?" I whispered, suddenly aware that were just sitting and watching this man sleep...

"Not if we're dating him."

Maybe, yeah.  Before I could dwell on it, Jeremy moved again.

He started _humping_ the bed.

I couldn't help laughing, I tried to cover my mouth but Chris quickly joined in.  If Jeremy woke up now I think I'd die, I had to enjoy this just a little bit longer.  His little noises soon turned into muttering, I couldn't tell what he was saying but it gave me an idea.

"Hey, Jeremy." I spoke a little louder, above a whisper but not too loud to wake him up. 

"What are you doing?  Shut up!"  Chris whisper-yelled at me but i put a hand up and mouthed 'Hold on'.  I turned back to our boyfriend, still leisurely trying to fuck the sheets.

"Seb... Chris..." It was quiet, so quiet it'd barely qualify as a whisper, but we heard it.  I turned to Chris, grinning like a maniac, he had a look of shock at first but then acceptance.  He gave me a nod of approval, then joined in.

"You gonna cum, baby?"  I knew Chris was just saying it to egg Jeremy on but damn, it was still hot.  Jeremy's breathing picked up a bit, he started muttering a mantra of _'please, please, please'_ and this was becoming less of a joke when I could feel myself getting hard.

"Holy shit." I whispered, mostly to myself.  I spoke a little louder, "What do you want us to do to you?"

I wasn't really expecting answer but there was definitely a "Fuck me" in there with the "please, please, please"'s, and if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing.  

"Fucking gorgeous."  I didn't know if Chris trying to talk to Jeremy or if he was just talking to himself, but I wasn't complaining.

"Seb... right there..." A chuckle escaped me before I could catch myself, Chris smirked at me.

"Oh yeah?  Right there?"  

"Uh huh..." He breathed out, he really was panting now and I could tell he was close.  At first I didn't think he could cum like this, but maybe our talking helped him along.  I didn't know why but that thought sent a pleasant warmth trough my body.  Chris leaned in closer.

"Can you cum for us?"  Jeremy twitched and shuddered out a little "Yeah". I moved closer as well.

"Go ahead baby, cum."

Jeremy gripped onto his pillow for dear life, his face flushed darker and his body stretched out under the covers.  His mouth dropped open.

"Ah, ah-"

He shuddered through his orgasm, shifting and twitching under the sheets.  His body slowly relaxed, softly gasping through the aftermath.  I think Chris was just as transfixed as I was, probably as hard as I was too.  Once Jeremy had fully calmed down, his eyes blinked open.  He looked confused and a little worried for a second.

"What happened?" 

Even as aroused as we both were, Chris and I burst out laughing.  Jeremy continued to look even more confused.

"What?!  What is it-"

As he shifted to sit up he felt the wetness in his pants.  He visibly froze, wide eyed.  He yanked up the covers and then quickly shoved them back down, the blush returning to his cheeks.   We continued to chuckle as Jeremy covered his face with his hand.  

"Hilarious.  So you guys were just watching me?  I mean how long have you been sitting there?"

I spoke up, "In our defense, you  _were_ humping the bed and moaning our names.  How could we not watch?"

He looked genuinely surprised. "I was what?  Ughh.."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's probably up there as one of the hottest but also cutest things I've ever witnessed."  Chris said. 

Jeremy suddenly looked a little panicked. "How much did you- I mean what- what was I saying out loud."

He seemed a little jumpy, but I'd be too if my boyfriends watched me have a wet dream. "Not much besides 'Oh Seb, Chris please fuck me'".  I said with a slight smirk.

"That all?"

Well that was just suspicious, I had to jump on this. "Why?  What was the dream about?"

"Nothing, just you two fucking me, I don't really remember the specifics."  He smiled lazily, but could tell he was on edge.

"You know, for an actor, you're not a very good actor."  This startled a laugh out of him as he rolled over off the bed to get himself cleaned up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Chris had been silent, just watching it play out, but I knew he was just waiting to pounce when I overstepped some sort of boundary.

I grabbed Jeremy before he could get off the bed and avoid the conversation, pinning him down by his shoulders and straddling his waist.  He wriggled a little but obviously not hurt, if he really wanted to get away he could definitely throw me off.  He may be the shortest but the little bastard is fierce. 

"What the hell?!"

"I think you're lying."

He chuckled, but I wasn't buying it. "Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know, you tell me.  Was it some kinky shit?"

"Sebastian." Cue dad!Chris, revving up to scold me and, I don't know, probably put me in time out.

I ignored him, I threw on a mockingly seductive tone, "Want me to tie you up and spank you- AH!"

Chris had flung a  _pillow_ at my _head_ , the dick.  But I gave in.

"Alright fine, whatever."

I rolled off of Jeremy and accidentally into the wet spot on the bed.

"Eulgh.."

"Karma bitch, and don't watch me sleep next time."  He got up and went to go take a shower.  Chris glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

So, Jeremy's got a dirty little secret, and I'm gonna find out what it is. 


	2. 2

I started coffee downstairs, waiting for Chris to get dressed and come down.  My mind was swimming with questions, was Jeremy secretly some kind of crazy sex freak and didn't want us to know?  I was half joking about the spanking thing, but if it turns out he really wants that I'm totally down.  What if it's something weird like a foot fetish or something, I'd still love him but there is no way I'm licking a foot.  What if it was that puppy stuff?  The collar is kind of a turn on but the thought of Jeremy crawling around naked with puppy ears is just kind of weird.  Tentacle porn, baby fetish, water sports, there are actually a lot of ways this could go wrong that I hadn't considered before.  Still though, I needed to know.

Chris walked into the kitchen dressed, he looked unimpressed.

"So, what the hell was that?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped on him.  But didn't you see it?  He's hiding something and I want to know what it is.  I mean you have to be a little curious, right?  What if it turns out to be something we all like?  I know from experience just how much you're open to, don't act like it hasn't crossed your mind."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna go interrogating him about it."

"Why not?  You're the one that said this relationship needs to be honest."

"Jeremy has been nothing but honest with us up until now, I trust him that whatever it is, he'll tell us when he's ready."

"You don't think he's... cheating on us, do you?"

Chris gave me a look that said, 'There is literally no way in hell, you dick.'  Jeremy has told us too many times how much he loves us, and as we've seen before he's not the best liar.  Anytime something's up with him we know, plus we're on each other's phones all the time.  It's a _very_ unlikely option.

"Alright, okay.  Why don't we tell him about all of our kinks and then maybe he'll feel okay to tell us?"

"Seb, we talked about this, if you turn out to be wrong we're just going to make him uncomfortable."

We had talked about it, when he first joined our relationship, Chris and I had already been together for a year.  Sometimes I kind of miss our dominant/submissive relationship, but I love Jeremy more.  

"I know, and listen you know that if he wanted vanilla sex for the rest of our lives, I'd be 100% okay with that.  But now we know that there's a chance that he  _may_ be into kinky as fuck BDSM sex-"

"So what do you want to do, get him drunk and then ask him about his sex life?"

"...yes?-"

"No."

Chris moved past me to get a bowl and some cereal, I sighed and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

Whatever, I'll just let it go, he'll tell us.  Eventually


	3. 3

Maybe Jeremy was just prone to sex dreams and we never knew it, but just over two weeks later, I woke up to a rustling of bed sheets and an unmistakable moan.  I carefully rolled over, trying my absolute best to stay silent, but of course Chris would wake up at the sound of a pin drop so he was right on up behind me. 

"Sebastian, it's 3:36 what-"

I whipped my head around to shush him, nodding my head to his other boyfriend.  When the realization hit him, he ran a hand through is hair.

"Oh boy."

I shot him a mischievous grin.

"No, Seb, no.  He said he doesn't like it, let's just wake him up."

Jeremy had then picked the perfect time to start gently pushing his hips forward, clearly trying to find something to fuck, poor thing.  I wanted to keep him like that, desperate and flushed, begging to cum.  Just let him cum untouched in his pants, all messy and sweating, gasping for breath.  I gave Chris a look of despair.

"Aw, pleeeease, c'mon look at him."

I could tell he was tempted, but that man is just too damn good.

"I'm waking him up."

"No no no no, wait!  What if we ask him about his little secre-"

"No!  I told you we're not doing that."

He was right, even if he agreed with me I don't think I could follow through with violating Jeremy's trust like that.  

"Okay, you're right, wake him up."

Just as Chris was about to lay a hand on his squirming body to push him awake, he muttered something that made us both freeze.  I whipped my head to see what Chris looked like, he looked back at me.  If you could imagine confusion, shock, and extreme arousal in one expression it was exactly what was written on his face right now, I assumed I probably looked the same.

He had absolutely said  _daddy._

It was low, barely a whisper but there was no mistaking it. 

"So, that's what it is."

"Fuck..."  Chris sounded almost out of breath.

I pumped my fist in the air as quietly but also violently as I could. "I told you, I told you, I  _fucking_ told you!"

Chris was frozen, he couldn't decide whether or not to wake up Jeremy or wait to see what he says next.  Jeremy made the decision for him.

"Please, Daddy, lemme cum..."

He was getting close, panting now.  He looked so good, I couldn't help myself.

"Go ahead baby, cum for Daddy."

Chris gave me a Look, but didn't say anything, he was enjoying this just as much as I was.  Jeremy gave a sharp gasp, cumming a little louder than last time.  His body convulsed under the sheets, his hips still coming up in sharp thrusts.  He slowly sank back down, whispering "Daddy, daddy, daddy.." his eyes blinked open and he abruptly stopped his rambling.  This time he knew exactly what happened and the same wide eyed look came back to his face.  I couldn't even bring myself to say anything, apparently Chris couldn't either because he remained silent as well.  Jeremy looked pissed, even in the dark of the room I knew he was mad.  I felt guilty, Chris probably felt worse.

"Again, seriously?!"

He buried his head under the covers and it occurred to me that he was probably more mad at himself than he was at us.  If he were mad at us he'd be ranting off at the both of us, but instead he's hiding under the bed sheets.  I knew I'd probably slapped by one or both of the men in the room if I started chuckling, but come on, it's kinda cute.

I slowly picked up the sheet,  "Jeremy?" He grunted and kept his head down, I reached under his chin and pulled his head up.  His eyes had trouble meeting mine,  but it didn't matter.  I leaned down and connected our lips.  He hesitated, probably confused, but reciprocated my actions.  I kissed him slowly, pulling away before he could get his tongue in my mouth.  "I'm sorry, it's my fault, Chris wanted to wake you up and I told him not to."  He didn't look mad anymore, just embarrassed.  

"It's okay, I'm not upset really, hell if it were the other way around I don't think I would've woken you up either."  He gave a nervous chuckle and I smiled back at him.  There was a silence for a moment, I tired to lighten the mood.

"So, that's your thing huh?"

"Sebastian!"  Chris bit at me, maybe it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Too soon?"

Jeremy looked mortified, shit, that wasn't what I was going for at all.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it's weird and you don't have to-"

"Woah, slow down champ.  You think  _that's_ weird?  If only you knew the things I'd call Chris before- AH!"

 _Another fuckin' pillow_.  What the hell?  Well, at least Jeremy looked more confused now rather than completely humiliated.

"Listen, you could have a fetish for pissing in a cup and drinking it and we'd still love you."  Both of the other men grimaced at the thought, but it thankfully lightened the mood, at least Jeremy gave a light chuckle.  "A Daddy kink is the least of our worries."  Jeremy flushed hearing it out of my mouth. 

"If I'm honest," I said, leaning in close, lowering my voice. "I think I like the idea of being your daddy." I could see the chill that ran through his body.  Chris piped up form behind me, "Who says you get dibs?"  I laughed lowly, Jeremy wasn't laughing, probably still in some form of shock.  I turned back to him, "How about both of us?".   I looked back to Jeremy, "Sound good?"

 


End file.
